1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor product capacity planning system and method thereof, in particular with respect to a multi-objective semiconductor product capacity planning system and method thereof obtained under evaluation criteria of multi planning objectives.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the regular procedure of semiconductor company, the sales may determined the demand quantity of order based on the product category, and then the production control department arranged the purchasing material into production plan and satisfied it with the capacity limit. The manufacture department produced the amount of finished products according to the production schedule than delivered to the customer. However, if some details in the process go wrong, the departments have to coordinate with each other to make up for the mistake and therefore wastes time and money. Besides, the outcome is often disappointed. Because each department only concerns about their own objectives and the final result usually cannot contribute to the company.
Presently, when planning a production schedule, the personnel can only provide a capacity planning alternatives for the demand quantity offered by the sales department along with capacity amount comes from the manufacturing department. The decision-maker is usually lacking in relevant statistics while have to do something about the planning alternatives. If decision-makers can consider the relating financial index before planning, they can get the optimal goal for the company.
As a result, a multi-objective semiconductor product capacity planning system and method thereof of the present invention is provided to generate planning alternatives for different capacity arrangements by means of multi limits to the object, and thus the decision-maker can choose the optimal capacity planning alternatives.